1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rods, and more particularly to a fishing rod having eyelets which are selectively heated so as to provide relief from ice build-up therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing rods are constructed of an elongate, usually flexible, pole member, a reel connected with the pole member, and a plurality of eyelets connected with the pole and spaced therealong so as to guide line from the reel to the end of the pole member. The eyelets are constructed of guides of generally annular shape that are connected with stand-offs, the stand-offs being connected with the pole member. When fishing, the eyelet guides can easily pick-up water from precipitation, from contact with the body of water being fished or from the line during reeling-in. This water contacting the eyelet guides is no problem in warm weather, but can be a source of major objection in cold weather. In cold weather, this water can freeze quite easily and thereby cause the eyelet guides to become obstructed. In severe conditions of freezing, the ice in the eyelet guides can actually lock the line in a fixed position in the eyelet guide. In the very least, any icing in the eyelet guides impedes free action of the line--a most important property to the enjoyment of fishing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,070 to Lamothe, dated Aug. 23, 1977, discloses a fishing rod for ice fishing. Lamothe discloses a fishing pole member that is hollow, through which the line is threaded and exits at a tip in the pole member. Lamothe reasons that the dangers of the line becoming immobilized due to icing is minimized if the line is kept within the rod hollow. However, Lamothe's ice fishing rod will still be at atmospheric temperature, and as line is taken-in, water will enter the rod hollow and then freeze in cold weather. Thus, while Lamothe may reduce the problem somewhat, he does not effectively solve the problem of ice caused immobilization of the line. Further, Lamothe proposes a radical restructuring of the conventional fishing rod, which would be most unlikely to find acceptance among sportsmen.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a fishing rod of conventional configuration which provides for the elimination of ice at the eyelet guides.